Discussion Noctune
by Azzarine
Summary: Une nouvelle accablante, une offre de soutien, puis tout s'emballe... Il n'y a pas vraiment matière à faire un résumé, juste vous dire que j'ai écrit ça en deux heures de temps que je n'ai pas specialement relu, lol. Sinon quoi d'autre ? HPDM - TERMINEE


_Et voilà un petit OS tout mignon écrit en deux heures de temps. Une courte histoire entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, une nouvelle accablante, un soutien apporté, et tout s'emballe. _

_**Pairing :** HP/DM, evidemment lol_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Discussion Nocturne**

Harry Potter marchait d'un pas rapide, presque en courant, à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, ou plutôt si, une bien particulière : les toilettes.

Après deux heures de Potions à remuer du liquide dans un chaudron, verser ce même liquide dans des fioles, faire couler l'eau pour laver chaudron et instruments… sa pauvre vessie avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Aussi, dès la fin du cours, il colla son sac dans les bras d'Hermione et se rua dans les étages du château à la recherche des premières toilettes qu'il trouverait.

Il était dix-sept heures trente et cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se hâtait en se retenant le plus possible. Enfin, il vit la porte tant attendue. Il se jeta sur elle, l'ouvrant violemment, puis se rua dans une cabine et soupira d'aise en vidant sa vessie pendant de longues secondes.

Quand sa besogne fut terminée, il se sentait bizarrement beaucoup plus léger. Sortant de la cabine, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

En effet, devant lui, face au miroir, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du long lavabo à l'email écaillé, se tenait Drago Malefoy, le pire ennemi du Gryffondor.

- Je t'avais pas vu… fit le brun en s'approchant du lavabo pour se laver les mains.

Le blond ne daigna pas répondre et cela n'étonna pas le Gryffondor qui se lava les mains tranquillement avant de se diriger vers la porte encore grande ouverte.

Soudain, un sens magique attira son attention et il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Malefoy n'avait pas changé de place ni même bougé d'un seul centimètre.

- Malefoy ? fit Harry en faisant demi-tour. Hé…

S'approchant, il se pencha légèrement pour voir le visage du Serpentard malgré les mèches blondes qui l'encadraient comme un rideau, et il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage :

- Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit-il.

Le blond avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la bonde du lavabo. Son visage d'ordinaire pâle était presque transparent et ses mains, tellement crispées sur le bord du bac, que les jointures des doigts étaient blanches.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

Le blond sursauta et releva la tête. Il cligna des yeux et se regarda dans le miroir :

- Potter… ? fit-il, en tournant les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce que…

- Est-ce que… ca va ? Tu es tout pâle… fit Harry en approchant une main de la joue du blond.

Celui-ci ferma soudain les yeux et se détourna :

- Laisse-moi, fit-il en s'approchant de la porte ouverte d'une cabine. Ca va…

- Non, je vois bien que non… Malefoy…

- Laisse-moi je te dis ! s'exclama alors le Serpentard en faisant volte-face. Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! se mit à marteler. Laisse-moi ! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi !

Il fondit soudain en larmes et s'effondra sur le sol en s'entourant la tête de ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Malefoy ! fit Harry en se précipitant sur lui, paniqué. Malefoy… Malefoy !

Il lui saisit les poignets et le blond résista :

- Laisse-moi… sanglota-t-il. Vas-t-en… Laisse-moi mourir en paix…

- Mourir ? Mais… mais non ! Malefoy !

Assit sur les dalles humides, Harry, d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, desserra les bras du blond puis il lui attrapa le visage dans ses mains d'un geste rapide avant que les bras ne se referment.

- Malefoy ! Regarde-moi !

Le Gryffondor le secoua :

- Regarde-moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état ! Parle-moi !

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux explosés et le nez qui coule, le blond fronça les sourcils. Soudain il se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui, par reflexe, referma ses bras sur lui :

- Mes parents… fit le blond contre le torse de Harry. Mes parents…

- Tes parents ?

- Ils sont… Ils sont morts…

Harry sentit le sang se retirer de son visage pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Sa bouche s'assécha brusquement et Malefoy répéta :

- Ils sont morts… Père… Mère…

Secouant la tête, choqué, Harry prit le blond par les épaules et demanda :

- Comment… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je viens de recevoir une lettre de St Mangouste… Je… Je dois y aller… pour… pour identifier… les corps…

Son visage se durcit soudain et des larmes se remirent à couler. Harry le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine en lui caressant les cheveux. Le blond hoqueta et s'accrocha à la robe de sorcier du Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Malefoy se remettant régulièrement à pleurer en se serrant encore plus contre son ennemi. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne passa dans les couloirs et quand, enfin, après plus de vingt minutes de consolation, les larmes du blond se furent taries, Harry le repoussa, un peu à contrecœur, en disant :

- Quand dois-tu y aller ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

Malefoy déglutit. Il regarda le brun fixement, et soudain, comme s'il réalisait, il se releva en se passant les mains sur le visage :

- Non… Non, fit-il. Ca ne te regarde pas…

Harry sentit l'atmosphère redevenir tendue et il se releva. Ne voulant pas partir comme ça, il s'approcha du blond qui se passait de l'eau sur le visage, et il posa une main dans son dos en disant :

- Tu sais… Même si tu viens de pleurer tout ton soûl dans mes bras et que j'ai diablement envie d'aller le répéter, je ne dirais rien parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être orphelin…

Le blond se redressa alors, le visage humide, et Harry l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe :

- Soit fort, fit-il. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Il s'en alla alors en refermant la porte des toilettes et Malefoy regarda fixement le panneau de bois pendant de longues secondes, interdit.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Gryffondor, Harry fut accueillit par Hermione et Ron qui revenaient de la Bibliothèque. Hermione lui rendit son sac de cours et fronça les sourcils :

- Ca ne va pas ? fit-elle. Tu es tout pâle…

Harry regarda autour de lui puis il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres et ils s'éloignèrent vers un recoin du couloir isolé :

- Je reviens des toilettes et j'y ai rencontré Malefoy…

- Ha, fit Ron. Evidemment… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Rien, dit le brun. Il… Ses parents viennent de décéder… tous les deux…

Un froid polaire tomba sur le groupe et Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur :

- Quoi ? fit-elle. C'est une blague…

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ?

- Mais enfin… fit la brunette. Tu es certain ?

- Il me l'a dit lui-même, entre deux hoquets, blotti entre mes bras…

Ron haussa les sourcils :

- Malefoy… LE Malefoy de Serpentard, a pleuré ouvertement dans tes bras ? demanda-t-il sur un ton haché qui exprimait parfaitement la surprise la plus totale.

Harry hocha la tête :

- Il doit encore être là-bas, à encaisser la nouvelle… Je pense qu'il va partir ce soir… Il m'a dit devoir aller… identifier les corps.

- Merlin tout puissant, fit Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais enfin, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Harry secoua la tête :

-Je l'ignore, il n'a rien dit… Il ne doit pas le savoir je pense…

- Quelle tragédie, dit alors Ron en frissonnant. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je deviendrais si je perdais mes deux parents d'un coup…

- Et moi donc, fit Hermione. Je suis fille unique, je les ai pour moi toute seule depuis ma naissance…

- Moi je ne peux pas vous dire, je n'avais qu'un an quand ils sont morts, je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai éprouvé, si tant est que j'ai pu éprouver quoi que ce soit…

Un silence passa puis Harry soupira :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il. Cela ne nous regarde pas, rentrons à Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ron, encore sous le choc, hochèrent la tête en silence.

A dix-neuf heures, alors que tout le monde convergeait vers la Grande Salle pour le diner, les chuchotements allaient bon train. Apparemment, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du collège et lorsque Malefoy se pointa avec sa maison, le silence total se fit dans l'immense salle.

Le blond regarda autour de lui et Harry le vit pincer les lèvres puis soudain faire volte-face et partir en courant. Sans réfléchir, le brun bondit de sa chaise et se rua derrière lui avant même qu'un Serpentard ai pu réagir.

- Malefoy ! appela-t-il.

Le blond dévala les marches du perron du château et Harry les sauta agilement. Il gagna quelques secondes et rattrapa le blond au bord du lac. Il le saisit par l'épaule, le força à s'arrêter et, dans le même mouvement, il l'obligea à lui faire face pour ensuite l'enlacer vigoureusement.

L'accolade fut dure mais Harry se cramponna au blond, tenant fermement sa prise pour l'empêcher de se débattre :

- Laisse-moi, je t'en supplie, Potter… fit le blond d'une voix étouffée contre le torse du Gryffondor. Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi seul…

- Non, pas question, fit alors Harry. Il ne faut pas rester seul. Viens, retournons dans la Grande Salle. Va diner avec ta maison, ne reste pas tout seul, il ne faut pas.

- Non… Non, je veux rester seul…

Repoussant les bras de Harry, Malefoy recula. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains et Harry repoussa les mains pâles. Il prit le visage du Serpentard dans ses mains et leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Harry l'emporta et il passa un bras sur les épaules du blond qui s'appuya contre son épaule en soupirant :

- Allons-y, fit le Gryffondor.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où un silence d'outre-tombe régnait toujours et, poussant le blond vers Pansy et Blaise qui se tenaient près des grandes portes, Harry lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le blond ferma les yeux puis il rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'enlacèrent avant de l'entrainer vers leur table. Harry, lui, retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, en face d'Hermione et Ron, et Dean demanda :

- Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles en te levant aussi brutalement…

- Je suis désolé… Mais il ne doit pas rester tout seul.

- Harry a raison, dit alors Neville. Ma grand-mère dit tout le temps ça… Elle ne voulait pas me prendre avec elle quand mes parents ont étés torturés par Voldemort, mais elle a dit qu'un enfant ne doit pas rester seul s'il arrive malheur à ses parents…

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle posa une main sur celle de Neville qui lui fit un petit sourire. Le diner apparut alors et l'ambiance se détendit légèrement, sauf à la table de Serpentard, évidemment.

A vingt heures, alors que les derniers élèves s'en allaient, Harry, lui, décida de rester attablé, voyant que Malefoy ne bougeait pas malgré les insistances de ses amis.

Les professeurs vinrent lui démontrer leur amitié en quittant la Grande Salle et quand enfin, le blond fut seul – ne restait que McGonagall assise à la table de professeurs, en train de lire –, le Gryffondor rejoignit le Serpentard :

- Tu vas à St-Mangouste ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien obligé, fit le blond d'une voix enrouée.

Il se racla la gorge et Harry soupira. Il attrapa la main du blond et croisa leurs doigts. Malefoy resserra ses doigts sur ceux du brun qui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une telle chose ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, il me semble…

- Oui, tu as raison. Je te laisse en paix a lors.

Harry retira sa main et quitta la table. Il regarda McGonagall qui les fixait tous deux sans sourciller :

- Sois fort, Malefoy, fit alors le brun en se détournant.

Il quitta la Grande Salle mais resta dans l'entrée. Il s'adossa à l'une des portes en or massif et entendit les pas de McGonagall se rapprocher, puis sa voix dire :

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous vivez-là une bien dure épreuve, mais vous vous en sortirez, vous êtes quelqu'un de fort.

- Merci, professeur, répondit Malefoy.

Un silence passa. Une chaise remua puis la voix de McGonagall reprit :

- Drago, je sais que vous et Monsieur Potter ne vous supportez pas l'un l'autre, mais il vous offre son soutient dans cette épreuve qui vous afflige. Qui d'autre en a fait autant ? Monsieur Zabini ? Miss Parkinson ? Non, hein…

Harry déglutit. Il avait les Serpentards sans cœur, mais pas à ce point-là… Retenant son souffle, il tendit l'oreille à nouveau :

- Drago, j'ai entendu l'offre qu'il vous a faite. Et pour avoir vécu plusieurs situations similaires au cours de ma carrière, je vous conseille d'accepter qu'il vous accompagne à St-Mangouste.

Harry entendit le blond déglutir bruyamment puis McGonagall fit :

- A cette heure-ci je pense que vous le trouverez dans les jardins…

Comprenant que cette phrase lui était destinée, le Gryffondor prit ses jambes à son cou et fila ventre à terre en direction des jardins en s'efforçant de ne faire aucun bruit.

Soupirant, Harry s'assit sur une grosse pierre non loin des serres. Il croisa ses bras sous sa cape et leva la tête vers la lune à moitié mangée. Soudain, il entendit un froissement et dit :

- Je sais que tu es là, Malefoy… Approche.

- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

- Tu as une façon de marcher qui est unique, fit le brun en se tournant vers le blond. Que se passe-t-il ?

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure puis il dit :

- Je vais partir pour St-Mangouste dans quelques minutes et… et je me demandais si… enfin…

Harry eut un petit sourire. Il se leva de son rocher et caressa le visage du blond :

- Oui, je vais t'accompagner, dit-il.

Malefoy déglutit et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Harry passa alors ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et le blond souffla :

- Arrête… Ce n'est pas le moment…

- Je ne fais rien de mal, dit Harry.

Il attira alors le blond à lui. Celui-ci résista un peu mais finalement se laissa faire en disant :

- Tu profite de ma faiblesse… Du fait que je ne suis pas en mesure de réfléchir correctement…

- Oui, avoua Harry. Mais ca te fais du bien… et c'est l'essentiel.

Le blond soupira et Harry l'attira dans ses bras. Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre en silence et restèrent sans bouger de longues secondes.

Depuis la fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Ron en disant :

- Il est avec lui en bas dans le parc… Je le sens mal… Harry ne devrait pas profiter de la faiblesse de Malefoy comme ça pour assouvir ses envies…

- Envies, envies, le mot est un peu fort, dit Ron, plongé dans un livre.

- Peut-être mais quand Malefoy aura reprit ses esprits, Harry va tomber de haut…

- Peut-être pas.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Ron ferma son livre :

- Ecoute Mione, Harry est un grand garçon. Nous avons accepté son attirance pour les hommes depuis de longues semaines, et s'il veut profiter du fait que Malefoy soit accablé par le chagrin et donc qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, tant mieux pour lui. Malefoy ne doit pas rester seul, tout le monde le dit…

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Tu es bien philosophe ce soir, toi… C'est la lune qui te rend comme ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je maintiens que ce n'est pas bien de profiter du malheur d'autrui pour arranger son bonheur.

- Harry a une montagne d'amour à donner, dit Ginny en s'approchant. Autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui en a réellement besoin qui en profite. Malefoy va puiser dans ces sentiments à volonté pour se remonter parce qu'il ne faut pas compter sur les Serpentards pour soutenir leur Leader.

Ron hocha la tête mais Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre mais les deux garçons avaient disparus. Elle soupira alors puis annonça qu'elle montait se coucher.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore cependant, on attendait l'arrivée imminente via le réseau des cheminées, d'un Medicomage venu chercher Malefoy.

Celui-ci se tenait prostré sur une chaise, les mains agrippées au rebord. Harry, debout face à McGonagall, un peu plus loin dans la pièce circulaire, le regardait tristement :

- C'est très gentil à vous de lui avoir proposé votre soutient, Potter, fit la vieille femme en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. Quand on sait que vous ne vous supportez pas, c'est très courageux. D'autant plus que les prochains jours vont êtres supportables mais les vacances approchent et là, cela va être très dur.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers Dumbledore qui dit :

- Si tu veux une autorisation pour aller avec lui pendant les vacances, je dois en référer au Ministre…

- Je pensais plutôt à _rester ici_ avec lui… Qu'il ne retourne pas au Manoir tout seul… dit Harry.

- Cela revient au même, je dois demander l'autorisation, fit Dumbledore.

Le feu de la cheminée s'énerva soudain puis un sorcier tout sec habillé d'une robe blanche à col montant, sortit du foyer :

- Medicomage Albret Farm, je viens chercher Monsieur Malefoy Junior.

- Je… fit le blond d'une voix qui partit en vrille. Je suis là, fit-il ensuite après s'être raclé la gorge, se levant de sa chaise, droit comme son éducation le lui avait apprit.

- Je peux l'accompagner ? demanda Harry au Medicomage.

- Ha… Harry Potter, fit-il avec un demi-sourire. Bien entendu, vous pouvez venir…

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent alors vers le foyer, y entrèrent et, la seconde d'après, ils étaient dans le hall de St-Mangouste où régnait un calme déroutant :

- Suivez-moi, fit le sorcier médecin.

Les deux garçons le suivirent en silence. Ils prirent un ascenseur, puis des escaliers à n'en plus finir, et enfin un long et large couloir à peine éclairé.

Harry reconnu aussitôt la double-porte qui se présenta devant eux : grise, avec deux petits hublots et une grosse poignée en métal : c'était sans aucun doute l'entrée de la Morgue.

Comme le Medicomage s'arrêtait devant ladite porte, Malefoy pila. Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et demanda à mi-voix :

- Je vais rester dans le couloir…

Le blond secoua frénétiquement la tête :

- Non… Non, viens avec moi, souffla-t-il. S'il te plait…

- Très bien…

Le Gryffondor laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard puis il saisit la main gauche du blond et le Medicomage les regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de pincer les lèvres puis de se détourner.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il croisa ses doigts à ceux du blond puis ils suivirent tous deux le médecin dans la grande pièce froide aux murs carrelés de blanc.

- Par ici, fit le Medicomage à voix basse.

Leurs pas résonnèrent contre les murs stériles et Harry senti la main du blond se resserrer violemment sur la sienne comme le Medicomage se glissait entre deux longues tables recouvertes d'un drap blanc sous lequel on pouvait deviner la forme d'un corps masculin et d'un un corps féminin.

- Je vous demande simplement de me dire si oui ou non ce sont des personnes que vous connaissez, fit le Medicomage en prenant un coin du drap qui recouvrait la silhouette masculine. Si c'est trop dur, Monsieur Potter pourra répondre à votre place ?

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête puis déglutit. Il soupira ensuite puis regarda le médecin qui replia le drap blanc sur la poitrine de l'homme, de façon à ne montrer que sa tête et le haut de ses épaules.

Harry sentit alors quelque chose en lui s'envoler et quand Malefoy tituba, il le prit par les épaules en disant :

- Ce n'est pas Monsieur Malefoy…

Le Medicomage hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers l'autre table et replia aussi le drap et là, le Serpentard s'effondra, ses jambes ne le portant plus :

- Pas Madame Malefoy, dit Harry comme le blond s'appuyait contre ses jambes en se mettant à pleurer de soulagement :

- Merlin merci… fit-il alors.

Harry se pencha vers lui, le prit par les bras et le remit sur ses jambes. Le Medicomage les conduisit alors dans son bureau et les fit asseoir. Il leur servit un verre d'alcool et Harry demanda :

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Nous pensions qu'ils étaient Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, jusqu'à maintenant…

- Ils leur ressemblent il est vrai, dit Harry. Mais ce ne sont pas eux…

Malefoy déglutit, son verre à la main, puis il dit :

- Où sont mes parents alors ?

- Nous ne savons pas… fit le Medicomage. Il y a une semaine, quelqu'un nous as envoyé un hibou en nous signalant qu'il y avait eut bagarre dans un manoir du Wiltshire. Quand nous nous y sommes rendus, nous avons trouvé ces deux personnes mortes dans le salon. Apparemment, elles s'étaient bel et bien battues, la femme porte des marques de coup de poings et elle a la nuque brisée, probablement suite à une gifle ou une chute. L'homme, quant à lui, à des marques de griffures sur le visage et le torse. J'imagine que la femme aura du vouloir se défendre pendant que l'homme la battait. Il l'aura bousculée, elle sera tombée et se sera brisé la nuque…

- Comment est-il mort alors ?

- Là est le mystère. Il n'a aucune marque sur le corps autre que les griffures. Nous pensons à du poison, mais les résultats ne sont pas encore revenus du laboratoire.

- C'est ce que mon père aurait fait s'il avait accidentellement fait du mal à ma mère… fit Malefoy en regardant fixement son verre d'alcool vide.

- Vos parents se disputent souvent ? demanda le Medicomage.

- Pas souvent non, mais il arrive à mon père d'entrer dans de violentes colères et de frapper ma mère, mais pas au point de la tuer. Cependant, je sais mon père porter une dose de poison dans sa chevalière, au cas où.

Le blond retira alors la chevalière qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit et la tendit au Medicomage qui haussa les sourcils :

- Analysez celui qui se trouve dans la mienne…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Tu… Tu te balades depuis tout ce temps avec du poison dans ta bague ? fit-il, choqué.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Le Medicomage ouvrit alors le compartiment de la bague situé sous l'émeraude et vida le poison dans une petite fiole. Il rendit ensuite la bague au blond mais Harry la saisit au vol et la mit dans sa poche. Le Serpentard ne protesta pas.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda alors le Gryffondor.

Le Medicomage hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'en allèrent rapidement. Ils sortirent dans les rues de Londres et Harry fut à peine surprit quand Malefoy se rua vers un tas de poubelles pour vomir :

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il quand le blond revint en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Un silence passa puis Harry demanda, regardant fixement de l'autre côté de la rue :

- Est-ce… Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant maintenant ?

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? fit le blond sur un ton rude en s'éloignant. Tu m'as offert ton soutien, je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais je n'ai pas de dette envers toi, Potter. Rentrons à Poudlard maintenant.

Harry déglutit. Il s'attendait bien à ce que le blond, d'une façon où d'une autre, le repousse, mais il ne put empêcher une énorme boule de se former dans sa gorge puis il soupira longuement et suivit le blond vers le Chaudron Baveur qui se trouvait non loin, restant à plusieurs pas derrière lui.

***********

- Ca va Harry ?

- Hein ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers ses deux amis en face de lui.

Ils étaient tous attablés à une des tables de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, occupés à faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

- Tu nous écoute Harry ?

Le brun les regarda et secoua la tête :

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Au moins tu es franc, dit Hermione. Et si tu allais la lui rendre, ce serait un bon prétexte pour lui parler, non ? fit-elle en montrant la bague sertie d'une émeraude que Harry avait à l'annulaire droit. Et pourquoi tu la porte d'ailleurs ? On dirait une amoureuse éplorée…

Harry fit une grimace puis il dit :

- Je le porte pour pas la perdre, simplement.

- Mais c'est du vert et argent, dit Ron. Comme Serpentard… Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas pourrait penser que soit tu appartiens à cette maison, soit tu y espère quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Mais arrêtez à la fin, fit alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'espère absolument rien de Serpentard, ils sont asociaux et imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Sur ce, il retira la chevalière et la plongea dans sa poche. Ron regarda alors Hermione avec un petit sourire et la brunette hocha la tête :

- Reprenons nos devoirs, dit-elle.

Harry regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heures passé. Il n'était même pas descendu diner.

Entendant les Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune, il soupira. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudain et la voix de Ron demanda :

- Tu es malade ?

- Non pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surprit.

- Bah je sais pas, t'es assit sur ton lit comme ça alors qu'en bas c'est la fête et tout…

- La fête ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Dean, dit Ron. Ils sont allés piquer de quoi faire un anniversaire à la cuisine… Tu veux pas descendre ?

- Bof, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Ron soupira alors et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami en disant :

- Bon, aller, c'est quoi qui va pas à la fin ?

- Mais rien je te dis… Je vais très bien.

- Mon œil… Tu tourne cette bague sans t'en rendre compte, fit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le bijou entre les mains du Gryffondor.

Le brun la prit soudain dans sa main et il dit :

- Faut que je lui parle…

- Non tu crois ? Harry, ça fait une semaine… Il est tellement soulagé que ses parents ne soient pas les deux sorciers qui ont étés retrouvés morts chez lui qu'il en est encore plus arrogant qu'avant…

- Et tu veux que j'y fasse quoi à ça ? C'est sa nature d'être con…

- Harry… Il n'y a que toi qui peu le dresser.

- Le dresser ? Ce n'est pas un chien…

- C'est une image… Mais Hermione est d'accord, il n'y a que toi qui puisse en faire quelqu'un de mieux… On a bien étudié la façon dont tu t'es approché de lui quand il a reçu cette terrible nouvelle. On est certains que tu peux le refaire…

- Ca m'étonnerais vois-tu… si j'ai pu m'approcher de lui aussi facilement la première fois c'est parce qu'il était choqué et faible… Il avait baissé ses barrières et je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de mal à les franchir avec ma magie pour apaiser son esprit…

- Tu t'es servit de la Legilimancie pour t'approcher de lui ?

- Inconsciemment, mais oui. Seulement, je ne pourrais pas le refaire. A présent le choc est passé, ses parents sont toujours en vie, où personne ne sait, mais ils ne sont pas morts.

- Mais toi tu es à ramasser à la cuillère depuis cette histoire… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? T'es amoureux ?

Harry baissa les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas… Ca te dérangerait ?

- Me déranger ? Que tu sois amoureux de ton pire ennemi ? En soit non, du moment que tu ne le ramène pas à Gryffondor…

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit, puis Ron et lui pouffèrent et le rouquin se leva du lit :

- Aller, fit-il. Viens manger un bout de gâteau d'anniversaire.

Harry sourit puis il se leva et suivit son ami en bas.

La soirée se termina vers une heure du matin et, si la plupart des Gryffondors montèrent se coucher à ce moment-là, Harry lui n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait un peu forcé sur la Bierraubeurre du reste et même si c'était un alcool très faible, en boire une douzaine de chopes de suite rendait quelque peu joyeux.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le château, annonça le Gryffondor à Hermione alors qu'elle montait se coucher.

- Maintenant ?

- J'ai chaud… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu en fait…

La brunette hocha la tête puis elle monta se coucher et Harry s'enroula dans sa cape et quitta la tour de Gryffondor.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis sortit dans les jardins en se glissant dehors par une arche au milieu d'une coursive non loin.

La lune était pleine ce soir. Elle éclairait la forêt interdite d'une lumière blanche blafarde qui donnait la chair de poule mais Harry, assit en tailleur sur un rocher près du lac, n'avait pas peur. Il regardait les eaux noires du lac onduler faiblement sous la petite brise de novembre.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu cette fois-ci…

Harry frissonna violemment et se retourna, manquant tomber du rocher :

- Je t'ai fait peur, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête :

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- En faisais-je partie ?

- Honnêtement ? Tu ne les as pas quittées depuis une semaine…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis il s'approcha de l'eau qui léchait lentement les galets de la plage. Un silence passa et Malefoy demanda :

- Tu étais sincère quand tu m'as offert ton soutien ?

Il se retourna alors à demi et Harry déplia ses. Il glissa une main dans sa poche de pantalon et en tira la bague qu'il lança à Malefoy. Celui-ci l'attrapa par reflexe et la regarda :

- C'était toi qui l'avais ? J'ai cru que je l'avais perdue…

Il la regarda un instant puis son regard d'opale se posa sur Harry et il dit :

- Pourquoi tu l'as gardée sur toi ? Tu es amoureux de moi Potter ?

Harry baissa les yeux :

- J'en sais rien, fit-il.

Il releva alors la tête et se leva. Il s'étira puis soupira et s'enroula dans sa cape :

- Potter… Je sais que je t'ai dit ne pas avoir de dette envers toi, mais je crois bien que si en fait…

- Ha oui ? A quel sujet ?

- Tu as mit tes sentiments de haine pour moi de côté en me voyant aussi accablé par la nouvelle que j'avais reçue et…

- Et ne te sens pas obligé de faire quelque chose en retour. Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais, si tu me rejettes, je ne vais pas en faire une dépression…

Malefoy baissa les yeux sur sa bague puis il la lança d'une geste vif au Gryffondor qui l'attrapa en haussant les sourcils :

- Pourquoi…

- Garde-la… Quand je reviendrais pour la récupérer, on pourra envisager quelque chose entre nous deux, Potter.

Harry haussa les sourcils de plus belle puis il sourit et Malefoy lui renvoya un rictus. Le brun inclina alors la tête et le blond tourna les talons pour rentrer à Serpentard.

**************

- Harry ? Non pas vu…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit du château. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle puis aperçu Harry assit au bord du Lac Noir. Elle alla vers lui :

- Harry, fit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Mione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard…

- Je te cherchais… Tu n'es pas venu diner et les autres s'inquiètent… Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps… C'est encore cette histoire de bague ? C'était il y a deux mois pourtant…

Harry regarda sa main droite. La bague en argent sertie d'une émeraude de la taille d'un ongle de pouce, brilla sous la faible luminosité d'un mince croissant de lune. Harry soupira alors et Hermione lui passa une main dans les cheveux en disant :

- Si tu l'aimes Harry, va le voir…

- Je ne veux pas le faire fuir… fit le brun en serrant son poing.

- Qui donc ?

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent :

- Malefoy, fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil en regardant la brunette se lever. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry et dit :

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient Potter… Je suis venu le récupérer…

Harry sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Il se leva lentement et Malefoy le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté :

- Tu… fit le brun.

- Je ? demanda Malefoy avec un demi-sourire coquin.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il se jeta brusquement au cou du blond et Hermione sursauta :

- Harry ! fit-elle. Mais que…

Les deux garçons en face d'elle s'enlacèrent solidement et Harry eut un hoquet. Il se mit à pleurer dans le cou du Serpentard et la Gryffondor comprit. Elle décida de s'éclipser, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici…

Reculant, Harry prit le visage du blond entre ses mains :

- Tu es sérieux ? fit-il, la voix enrouée par les larmes. Tu…

- Finis donc tes phrases, Potter, dit le blond en souriant.

Harry eut un petit rire puis il demanda soudain :

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, Malefoy… J'en ai tellement envie depuis des semaines…

Haussant les sourcils, le blond, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se débarrasser de son petit sourire, hocha la tête. Harry lui attrapa alors les lèvres et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Malefoy le serra contre lui et brisa le baiser. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun en disant :

- Je me sens brusquement tellement mieux…

Harry sourit puis il se mit à rire et recula :

- Je t'aime tant Malefoy, fit-il. Si tu savais à quel point…

Le blond lui sourit puis ils échangèrent un autre baiser. Ils restèrent ensuite étroitement enlacés de longues minutes.

Depuis le perron du château, Hermione avait assisté à toute la scène. Un peu chamboulée, elle tourna les talons et décida d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Ron qui la prendrait surement mieux qu'elle. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi voir Harry dans les bras de Malefoy lui faisait aussi mal.

Près du lac, cependant :

- Granger est jalouse, dit Malefoy en fermant les yeux.

- Jalouse ? Mais…

- Elle t'aime Potter, depuis longtemps…

- Je le sais… Mais elle devra faire avec parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais plus te lâcher, foi de Gryffondor.

Malefoy pouffa puis Harry se serra contre lui et soupira d'aise.

Les vacances de Noël étant dans trois jours, la nouvelle année s'annonçait riche en rebondissements en tous genres…

**FIN !

* * *

**

_Et voilà. Finito ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Clic sur le bouton ci-desous ! Merci ^^_

_Bisoux, _

_Phenix_


End file.
